Can't you remember me?
by lizzilian
Summary: Sorry everyone! I revived the story 'love letter' and continued it. Mikan didn't remember natsume in appearance but remembers him in her dreams. one day, her friends decided to put them together again. amateur author: please give me a nice start! :
1. Dreams are nice

Can't you remember

Lizzie-chan: hey everybody! I know that I already published this story but I want to revive it and continue it. So sorry for making decisions without telling them to you! So sorry! Please support this story! Thank you! 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Can't you remember?**

Chapter 1

-Dreams are nice-

_A girl is playing in a park when she noticed that a boy is alone under the shade of a _

_sakura tree. She tried to cheer him up every time she passed by him, but "no" luck. One day, the girl talked to him._

"_Ohayou! What's your name?" the girl asked_

"_It's none of your business." The boy replied snobbishly_

"_but!! Anyway, my name is Mikan Sakura, and again… you?" she introduced herself_

"_baka" she thought that it came from him/_

"_your name is BAKA!?" she asked.. a little bit surprised_

"_baka" and again_

"_hey!" she snapped _

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!!**

"IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" a brunette girl screeched.

"shut up. You can wake the whole house with your noisy voice while you are reacting, _Baka._" A raven-haired girl said monotonously

"but you started it! You meanie!" the brunette nearly cried

"I just did it for the sake of this world." the raven-haired girl said.

"hmph!" the brunette grunted

1….

2….

3….

4….

5….

gggrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllll

"hehehehe…." The brunette laughed nervously while placing her hand in her tummy.

"Let's eat. I'm also hungry." The raven said

They both went in the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

(while eating)

"you know hotaru, that weird dream always pop out of my mind." The brunette said to the raven-haired girl

"just let it pass." Hotaru said while munching.

"but –"

"stop talking and start eating, Mikan" hotaru said while munching

(after eating)

"hey hotaru! I'll be the first one to take the shower!!" said mikan

then mikan enters the bathroom

**DING DONG!!**

Hotaru went in front of the door and peek outside. She let the 2 girls enter.

"ohayou!!" they both greeted.

"where's mikan?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"she's in the bathroom" hotaru answered

"hey anna! Let's wait for her while we're watching the television?" said the Egyptian-haired like girl to the pink-haired one (A/N: so confusing? I know! .)

"okay!!" said anna

the 2 girls watched the t.v. while Hotaru is eating some crab's brain.

"hey nonoko! What time is it?" asked Anna

"it's 8:30 am, why?" Nonoko answered

"don't you remember?" asked anna with a tone of obviousness while raising her one eyebrow.

"wait…." Nonoko is trying to remember but….

"it's time for 'try it now'!" anna shouted

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

(I see a flying pink bird up there!!)

"you don't have to shout." Hotaru said to an unconscious Anna.

"oh! I forgot!" Nonoko said while changing the channel.

"why is Anna unconscious, hotaru??" Mikan asked while combing her hair.

"nothing." Hotaru said innocently then enters the bathroom.

"hey mikan! Come join me!" Nonoko invited

"Okay" mikan replied after brushing her hair.

When everyone is ready and sumire comes along, they all went to school.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Wohoo!! That's the first chappie! Hope ya enjoy it.. reviews and flames are welcome but please be easy on me!! It's my first time. Thanks for reading! 

Thank you!!

Reviews please!!

-- lizzie-chan --


	2. what's with that?

Can't you remember me

A/N: hello, minna-san!! Thank you for continuing in reading my story! I'm open in taking your corrections for the story! Enjoy!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Can't you remember me?**

Previously

"_hey mikan! Come join me!" Nonoko invited_

"_Okay" mikan replied after brushing her hair._

_When everyone is ready and sumire comes along, they all went to school._

Chapter 2

-What's with that?-

(school)

"ohayou!" Mikan greeted to the whole class.

"ohayou" some of them replied

then Mikan went to her seat after chatting with Nonoko.

(Nonoko's side)

"hey anna." Nonoko whispered

"what?" Anna asked

"I have a plan for Mikan's love life" Nonoko whispered

"Really? What's your plan?" Anna asked

"Be quiet! You already knew the show 'try it now' right?" Nonoko asked

"no, I don't" Koko answered

"well, I'm gonna ex— wait a minute! Are you listening to us... again?!" Nonoko asked furiously.

"ano.. not really.. I mean… accidentally.. hehehe" Koko lied nervously while Anna is giggling.

"anyway, you've already heard our conversation so you're included in it, ok?" Nonoko asked

"okay!" Koko answered.

"well, I'll explain first….." Nonoko started

_-flashback-_

"_ok, I'll join you!" Mikan said. Then they both started watching 'try it now'. The show started._

"_ohayou minna-san! Welcome to 'try it now'!__" the host announced and the audience cheered._

"_now, we're gonna choose our actor for the day to be given the love letters!__" again, the audience cheered. The host picked up a piece of paper while the drums are rolling then he accidentally wore a terrified look._

"_now I know that all of you are going to be pretty busy!! The chosen one is: NATSUME HYUUGA!!__" The host announced, the crowd became hyper, an earthquake has began! The earth will be gone! Ehem, a little exaggeration is pretty ugly. _

"_hey nonoko! Where are you going?" mikan asked._

" _I'm just gonna buy a stationary. I'll be back!" then she ran off_

"_argh! Why are they so excited about 'natsume-sama's' love??" Mikan complained. Emphasizing the word natsume-sama. Then out of nowhere, Sumire popped out!_

"_ahhhhh!!" Mikan screamed that cause Anna's beauty sleep to be broken._

"_so you don't like natsume-sama, ei?" Sumire question the gasping brunette._

"_so?" mikan asked while gasping._

"_well, it's a……………__**A BIG PROBLEM, DUH?**__" sumire shouted._

"_wellllllll, it's not for me." Mikan answered_

_while they are having a debate, Nonoko and Anna just watched them._

"_it's just a waste of time making letters when you already knew that you'll never be picked!" Mikan replied with a sign of irritation._

"_so you wanted YOUR letter to be picked if you made one, huh?" Sumire replied back._

"_no, I didn't!" _

"_yes, you do!!"_

"_no, I didn't!" _

"_yes, you do!"_

"_no!"_

"_yes!"_

"_no!"_

"_yes"_

"_no"_

"_no"_

"_yes"_

"_gotcha!" Sumire shouted proudly._

"_argh!! Such a waste of time!" Mikan grunted._

"_Baka" Hotaru muttered_

_-end of flashback-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

yippee! Finished! Please review! Love Ya all! 

-lizbeth-


	3. who's my savior?

Can't you remember me

A/N: FYI, I combined chapter 3 and 4 because chapter 3 is to short! Please continue to read while I'm still thinking for the continuation. 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Can't you remember me?**

Chapter 3

-Who's my savior?-

-let's have a meeting-

"so, here is the stationary and pen koko, please call Inchou." Nonoko said

"wait….." koko went to Inchou and brought him to Nonoko and Anna.

"Here we are!" koko said. Anna invited them to her house after class so they could talk about nonoko's plan.

"hey everybody! What 'ya talkin' about?" Sumire asked

"ahh…. Nothing!" Nonoko lied.

"really? Then explain those words that I heard!" Sumire commanded

'please catch the bait! please catch the bait! please catch the bait!' Sumire hoped

"ok! We're just having a meeting for Mikan." Nonoko said, giving up

'alright! She caught the bait!' Sumire thought.

"oh! Why didn't you invited me! I have better ideas!" Sumire complained

"but mine is better" said hotaru.

"wahhhhhh!!" they're all shock.

" so even if I didn't heard your plans, I'll be the one to decide which one to be the act. But, you'll have to pay me big time!" Hotaru said.

(mikan's POV)

why are they all having such a conversation? It's like they're keeping a secret from me! I can't relate! Now I understand the "OPness"!

(normal POV)

"argh! What a long conversation!" nonoko complained

**RINGGGG!!**

Their teacher came in and the classes started.

"ok class, we'll talk about…………….." then the classes continue

After Classes, they went to Anna's house.

(Anna's room)

"Ok!, let's start thinking for Mikan's love life!" Nonoko announced.

"uhm.. Nonoko.. I thought you already prepared something?" Anna asked.

"Ahh…. Yeah!" Nonoko said

"then, what is it?" hotaru asked

"first, we're gonna make a sweet love letter for NATSUME!!" Nonoko explained

"why natsume?" koko asked

"it's because of the saying 'the more you hate, the more you love' so…. Mikan hates Natsume because of his attitude. Even if it's impossible, we can try?" Nonoko explained

"that's the lamest idea I ever heard!" koko said

"shut up!" Anna said

"hmmm… Mikan told me about her past when we first met but she didn't remember it." Hotaru said

_-flashback-_

_hotaru is playing at the park with a black cat. Then a brunette went near her. _

"_WAHH!! A black cat! Grandpa said that it's a bad luck!!" Mikan said._

"_No it's not. It's just sayings." Hotaru said_

"_yes, it is!" mikan said_

"_hmph. BAKA" hotaru said._

"_Argh!! You little--!" Mikan shouted_

"_you know, you're like my friend. He's handsome! Emotionless, lonely, and he only has few friends. But, he went to America to study. He has raven hair, nice looks and ruby eyes that I always wander around in. I wish he's here so we could play. BTW, what's your name?" Mikan said_

"_I'm Hotaru, Hotaru Imai." Hotaru said_

"_I'm Mikan Sakura!!" Mikan said_

_-end of flashback-_

"that's all what she told me." Hotaru said.

"so I think he's Natsume alright." Nonoko said.

"what!!" sumire shouted in front of everybody's faces.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"loud mouth… Let's make a letter." Hotaru said

after making a letter, they send it to 'try it now'.

(Natsume's condo)

'argh! More shows to attend!!' he complained in his mind.

Then somebody went near him.

"sir, somebody sent you a letter." the man said.

"leave it there on the table." He commanded.

Then he left.

"tch. Another fan girl as usual." He said to no one.

"uhm… Natsume, I have a meeting, so… I'll go now." Ruka asked

"okay, bye." Natsume said.

"bye!" Ruka left.

(a/n: Ruka Nogi is Natsume's best friend since childhood. He's now his manager.)

while…

(Mikan's side)

"hmph! They all left me all alone! Not even Hotaru cared!!" mikan said to no one.

While she's walking on a sidewalk, A drunk man whistled maliciously at her.

'Isn't early for an old man to get drunk this day?' mikan thought

He said " Nice shape, lady. Wanna come with me? I'll give you some fun!"

"Go away from me, old bag!" she shouted

"wow! What an aggressive lady! Come on!" then he grabbed her right arms and drag her to a dark place.

While…

(Ruka's side)

Ruka is on his way to his meeting when suddenly an old man with a girl that's been dragged forcibly crossed in front of his car. He nearly bumped him while his driving.

"help me!! Please!!" the lady shouted

'she need my help! Should I help her? How about my meeting? What the hell!! A begging life needs me!!' then ruka went out of his car and directly punched the man on his face.

"what the!! What's wrong with you?!" the old man said.

"let go of the lady!" ruka shouted

"who are you? My dad?" the old man said

then ruka punched him on the abdomen then the old man spit out blood.

"do you want more??" ruka shouted angrily

then the old man let go of her and ran like a little girl.

(mikan's POV)

_he saved me!! What a savior! Wah!! I should thank him!_ She thought

"uhm.. mister.. thanks for saving me. I should go now. Thanks again." Then I started walking away. Then I felt that the man walks near me.

"uh.. miss.. you need to clean your cuts. Is your house near?" he asked me.

"yeah."

"let's go. We should go now." He said

"what did you say? Are you letting me to ride in your car?" I asked

"yeah, I'll give you a ride so you'll not be near any danger again."

"ah, okay. Let's go" I said

then I get in his car…

to be continued…………

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

please, I'm begging you. Don't be afraid to tell me your comments. I won't bite! :))

-lizzie-chan-


End file.
